Vallaslin
, a Dalish halla keeper.]] Blood writing, or vallaslin in the elven language, is what the Dalish call the intricate facial tattoos worn by all adult clan members. When a Dalish elf comes of age, they prepare to gain the vallaslin by meditating on the gods and the ways of the Dalish, and by purifying the body and the skin. When the time comes, the Keeper of the clan applies the blood writing. This is done in complete silence. Cries of pain are taken as signs of weakness. If a young elf cannot tolerate the pain of the blood writing, they are deemed unready to undertake the responsibilities of an adult. The keeper may stop the ritual if they decide that the one gaining the vallaslin is not ready. Blood writing is at least in part a religious practice, and there are different designs of blood writing representing deities in the Elven Pantheon. However, it is not known whether the practice was associated with the worship of the gods in ancient Elvhenan or is a more recent development. Designs Thus far, two groups of Dalish have been encountered: those of the Dalish Elf Origin and those of Zathrian's clan in Nature of the Beast. Various designs of blood writing can be seen on their faces, but it is not known which design is associated with which deity. There appear to be eight main designs, each of which comes in a simpler and a more complex version. Design 1 NPC-Lanaya.png|Lanaya, apprentice to Keeper Zathrian (simple version) NPC-Varathorn.jpg|Varathorn, craftmaster in Zathrian's clan (simple version) NPC-JunarAndPol.png|Junar, a hunter in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (simple version) Fenarel.JPG|Fenarel, a young hunter in the clan of the Dalish Elf origin (complex version) Fenarel01.png|Fenarel as he appears in Dragon Age 2 (complex version)|link=Fenarel NPC-Deygan.jpg|Deygan, a hunter in Zathrian's clan (complex version) Ariane.png|Ariane from Witch Hunt (simple version)|link=Ariane Design 2 NPC-Ashalle-Closeup.png|Ashalle, an elf in the clan of the Dalish Elf origin (simple version) NPC-Messenger.jpg|A Dalish Messenger (complex version) Design 3 Vallaslin of June, God of the Craft Athras.jpg|Athras, a hunter in Zathrian's clan (complex version) NPC-Ilen-Closeup.png|Ilen, craftmaster in clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) Design 4 NPC-Sarel.jpg|Sarel, a storyteller in Zathrian's clan (simple version) NPC-Maren.png|Maren, keeper of the halla in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) Design 5 (Design of Sylaise: the Hearthkeeper) NPC-Marethari.png|Keeper Marethari, from the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) NPC-Aneirin.jpg|Aneirin, a healer and former apprentice of Wynne's (complex version) Design 6 (Design of Dirthamen: Keeper of Secrets) Tamlen image.jpg|Tamlen, a friend of The Warden of Dalish Elf Origin (simple version) Zathrian close up.JPG|Keeper Zathrian (simple version) MarethariDAII.png|Keeper Marethari changes vallaslin in Dragon Age 2 (complex version)|link=Marethari IlenDAII.png|Ilen also changes vallaslin in Dragon Age 2 (complex version)|link=Ilen Design 7 (Design of Andruil: Goddess of the Hunt) NPC-Panowen.jpg|Panowen, a hunter of Zathrian's clan (complex version) Elynduil_209.jpg|Dalish Elf player character (complex version) NPC-Mithra.jpg|Mithra, a hunter and occasional guard in Zathrian's clan (complex version)|link=Mithra VelannaNice.png|Velanna, a potential Grey Warden recruit in Awakening (simple version)|link=Velanna Seranni.png|Seranni, Velanna's missing sister, shares her vallaslin (simple version)|link=Seranni Design 8 Dalish elf.jpg|Merrill, apprentice Keeper in the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) NPC-Paivel.png|Paivel, a storyteller in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin (complex version) NPC-Elora.png|Elora, keeper of halla in Zathrian's clan (complex version) Category:Dalish lore Category:Elven pantheon